Him::
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: To save themselves from hurting themselves in the future, Kaoru decided to leave. But what happens to Hikaru after he left? Oneshot and pretty short... Please R&R!


(Disclaimer: Every single thing here does not belong to me. Only the filled with misery plot is mine.)

_'…To keep running along like this isn't bad at all…It's our Lord's magic that has us in a family setting, like 'Father' and 'Daughter', because I'm sure he doesn't want to ruin our current relationships…Neither our Lord nor us used to get along with a lot of friends until now…As it is now, I want to enjoy this for as long as I can…But at any rate, someday…it's highly possible that it's all gonna turn into a pumpkin covered in mud…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_But when Hikaru…begins to realize that he wants to try taking another step forward… … … when that happens, what should I do?…'_ Said by Kaoru. Taken from eps 21 of Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

It was during winter when it had happened. His decision that would forever change both his life and his twin. But it was time, time to finally choose the correct choice for the two of them. His decision was for the best for the two of them…Maybe for him alone…Hikaru would definitely go against this…Maybe Kaoru was just selfish…Maybe he was just deluding himself into believing that it was for the two of them…Maybe he was lying to himself about everything he was about to do…But still…He needed to do it…He needed to go or he would be more hurt in the future…He needed to let go of Hikaru…He needed to distance himself from Hikaru…The further it is, the better… 

_'Please forget about me…Hikaru…'

* * *

_

How long has it been since his other half have left him alone? Alone to face the harsh cruel world…Why did Kaoru leave him? Why had he not consulted him before deciding to go without leaving a single note about his whereabouts? Why had he opted to leave Hikaru when the two of them had never left each other's side before? Why now and not before? Why leave and not stay?

Hikaru had many questions to ask, but there was no one there to give him the answers he wants. When they were apart just for a day, it had felt like ages. But now, when the two twins have been separated for several years, it felt like eternity…no…worse than eternity…He felt as though the other half of him would never come back into his arms, to embrace and to love him once more.

_"Where are you, Kaoru? ...Come back to me…"

* * *

_

Have you ever felt great joy that lifted you up to the skies, making you be thankful for everything you have, then only to be slammed on the head by Hurt? Have you ever felt how ruthless and merciless life treats you? How about realizing that your meaningless self plays no particular role in the ecosystem? That you're just a clump of flesh with blood and bones that exist to die?

I have…It was when Kaoru came back to me…He had his entire luggage in his hands. He gave me a small smile and said, "Tadaima…Hikaru…" I was overwhelmed with joy, my eyes were brimming with tears of happiness. He had finally come back to me. After all these years…he had came back…

Nothing could express what I had felt that time. I had been waiting…waiting for his return…and now… I embraced him…I can feel his body warmth…I can hear his soft heartbeat that went 'Thump', 'Thump' and 'Thump'…I know that this was not the same dream I had of him returning every day…He was real…What was happening now is true…He's really back into my arms…

"Hikaru…I want you to know that…I'm engaged…"

His words suddenly pierced holes in my body. He's…engaged… The sharp words played endlessly in my mind. Had he not return for me? Had he not come back to love me like the past? Had he not…come to…stay with me forever? Suddenly, I felt the world splitting into two. My heart was pulled from my ribs and was thrown into the dark pit. I felt hopeless. Everything that I have been hoping for, wishing for, had all vanished into thin air. He had not come back to love me…He had not come back to protect me from the dangers of the world…He had not come back to save me from my eternal misery…I had thought that…our 'Brotherly Love' was something more…something more than just what brothers feel for each other…I thought…that you had…loved me…

"C-Congratulations…"

(A/N-Review? o.o)


End file.
